Summer at Burnywood: character stories
by Olivia1995
Summary: Linked in to life in care:summer at burnywood. tells the stories of the characters in the other story. Contains some distressing scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I decided to do this after all. For those that don't know this will be a collection of all the characters stories, minus Summer's, from my other fanfic Summer at Burnywood. If you've read that you will probably have read this chapter already but I have changed it a bit. At the end of every story Summer will write some notes about what she's found out. Hope you enjoy**

Rick's story

I've lived at Burnywood for three years now. I was nine when I got sent to care but I spent a year with a foster family.

When I was younger my parents were scammers. I grew up not knowing better. My mum would use me to get money. I mean who could resist a cute boy anything. I realised I was being used when I was about eight and I properly saw what was going on in front of my eyes. Mum, dad and me had walked down the street, me in the middle. Mum had stopped this lady to ask her for directions to the corner shop claiming I wanted some sweets. I realised this was strange as mum knew where the corner shop was and I wasn't hungry. As the lady pointed in the opposite direction and mum kept her talking dad had stood round the side of the lady and was going through her bag. I looked at him confused and he held a finger up to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I saw him pull out some bank notes and place them in his pocket. I tugged at mum's arm to tell her dad was a thief but she didn't respond. When we walked round the corner, mum turned to me, "Never pull on my arm like that again, you could have given us away." That's when I knew. Mum knew what dad was doing, she'd been distracting the lady for a reason. To steal money.

I know it's wrong but it meant I got all the latest games and gadgets as well as loads of cool things I wanted. Money wasn't a problem and before then I hadn't realised why even though neither of them had a job.

A couple of weeks later me and dad were in a cafe. A customer stood up from the table in front of us and went up to order. She left her purse on the table in clear view. Dad stood up and told me to wait. I sat and watched. He took the purse, walked up to the lady at the counter and said some things to her. I saw her look back at the table and giggle. She said something else and dad must have mentioned me because he gestured towards me and I saw the lady smiled at me kindly. I'd learnt to keep my mouth shut about the fact we were scamming for money. The last time I'd almost told someone I'd been beaten up and locked in a cupboard for a week. She came and joined us at our table. "So Rick," she said to me, "your dad was saying how you saw me drop my purse and told him about it. Thank you. That's a very kind thing to do." I just sat and nodded. I tuned out when dad started going on about how he had no wife and was a single parent. I'd heard it before. Dad had his back to the window when the police car arrived. I looked at the officers getting out. They casually scanned the cafe until their eyes met mine. They opened the door and walked in. All I can remember is them arresting dad for fraud. Turns out the woman had been an undercover police officer and had planned a trick to get my dad caught. He went to prison. Mum was more careful after that. There were less expensive games and gadgets brought for me so as not to draw attention to the money we had. But less than a year later she got caught out by the trick and was also arrested. I was nine at the time and got sent to a foster home. After a year there was a robbery and of course they thought it was me. So I got sent here. To Burnyhell.

It really deserves that nickname it is like hell on earth. If I ever get to hell it would be like being back here. I'm gonna shut up now because this is getting long and Summer's looking angrily at me as she wants to get the stories of everyone else and I'm taking up a lot of space.

Sorry Summer.

_Summer's notes: You will be sorry Rick. Anyway so we've learned these facts – 1, his parents scammed for money; 2, his dad got arrested; 3, his mum got arrested in the same way; 4, he was falsely accused of stealing; 5, that the nickname for Burnywood is Burnyhell. Well I didn't know that one anyway. Is it really? Well Rick and Kitty are both nodding so I will assume so. So one down another million or so to go, well not quite._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the next one from the point of veiw of seven year old Sam.**

Sam's Story

I don't remember much about my life before I was in care. Just bits of it. The bad bits usually. I remember mum and dad. I remember dad shouting at mum, a lot. He hit her too, sometimes she bled. I'd run away and hide. I was scared of it. I didn't like my dad, he hurt mum. He never hurt me but I was scared he would. I remember one time; he threw a bottle at mum. It hit her head and she bled lots. I ran upstairs to hide until I'd heard him leave the house.

After dad hurt her, mum often came up to me. She'd pull the covers over me tightly, protecting me from the bad things in life. She hugged me and kissed me and held me tight. Sometimes I never wanted to let go, but I had too.

One night not long before I was sent to care mum came upstairs and gave me a present. It was a soft cuddly penguin. He's about 7cm high. I still have him. He's my favourite toy and I look after him every day. Everyone at Burnywood likes Andy. He's my soft and fluffy friend who' always there.

About a week after I got my penguin I woke up to find mum lying dead on the kitchen floor. She had thousands of cuts on her. I knew she was dead because she wasn't breathing but I phoned the ambulance. I knew it was dad who had done it. It always was. The police arrested him and he was sent to prison, and I was sent to care.

_Summer's notes: I'd hate to see that, especially at such a young age. It makes it all the more upsetting as to why we're here. Luckily Sam's growing up fine and it hasn't affected him at all. Well except for the occasional nightmare and part of that is due to Ellie, she's mean._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they made me happy. Enjoy.**

Mel and Emma's story

So let's clear something up first, for Summer's benefit.

_Summer: please enlighten me girls_

Mel is the one with straight blonde brown hair while Emma is the one with straight pure blonde hair. Also Mel has a mole just under her left eye while Emma has one under her right.

_Summer: so that's how we tell you apart_

If you haven't guessed we are twins. You're not going to know which of us is writing what bit.

_Summer: Well I will now_

Shut up. We've left Burnywood now. We got fostered but we came back today and Summer attacked us with a pen and paper.

_Summer: I didn't attack you_

You did. Anyway before we start that argument again. We've never known anything but care. When mum had us she became really ill. She had to stay in hospital for two weeks and we weren't allowed to see her. Not that we'd remember anyway. I mean we were two weeks old. But eventually we were allowed out of hospital. But mum clearly didn't want us because the moment we got out she left us in a police station with no note. The police contacted social services. Obviously. Don't start singing sis. They put us in a nursery home. When we were five we got sent here. It's hell here. We were her for three years and in that time we got beaten up so much and almost every day at least. Well until Summer arrived. She was amazing, she stood up for us when we couldn't. I couldn't count how many times she protected us from Lia, Jack, Alice, Matt, Josh and Ellie. We miss her, and Alex, and Rick and Kitty but that's all we miss. We enjoy living with our new foster family too much. Not that we'd forget any of you. We'll remember you in our nightmares.

_Summer's notes: I'm glad you stopped there, I didn't want to have to drag the paper away from you. By the way I didn't attack them with a pen and paper. I asked them if they would do it. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know who my mum was and that I thought she hadn't wanted me._


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's story

I don't like listening to female voices of authority. My teachers call me disrespectful but Georgia doesn't mind because she's more of a friend than a careworker in the first place and so I listen to her. I think the reason I don't listen to female voices is because I never knew my mum. She ran away soon after I was born. So dad had to bring me up on his own. He did a good job until he realised that all his other singe male friends went out clubbing and drinking most nights and he couldn't go with them. As I got older though he started going out and leaving me alone at night, while he was getting drunk. He'd come back either drunk or, what Summer tells me, paralytic. I'd have to help look after him rather than him looking after me. He'd leave me to fend for myself.

Eventually it got so bad that he couldn't go a day without a drink. There would be alcohol in our fridge constantly. In fact half the time it was the only thing in our house to eat and it wasn't even food. Our garden became cluttered with glass bottle and eventually our neighbours called social services and I was taken away and put into care. That was four years ago. Since then I've had my fair share of and have even beaten up other kids occasionally.

_Summer's notes: Paralytic in this case means extremely drunk and disorderly. It is when a person has difficult seeing, walking in straight lines and can't remember their own names. It is a disorder commonly associated with alcohol and it affects the senses and nerves. It has had a profound effect on people around the paralytic as well and has had a lasting impact on Lucy. She is now completely against alcohol. Apparently she told on someone who had alcohol before I got here._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Jasmine's story

I've been in care for a year now. Before living in care I was really happy. I had great friends, some of which I am still friends with, a loving mum and a caring dad. I was a very active child. I went horse riding and dancing. I was part of a netball team; I went acting on a Saturday. My favourite activity was horse riding which is the reason my room is painted with horses and filled with horse related things. I wish I could go horse riding again. But that all had to stop on that fateful day.

Dad's friend had died recently and he and mum had gone to the funeral. It was late and very dark by the time they were coming back. A lorry skidded and overturned on the motorway; right on top of their car. They couldn't get away because they couldn't see it happening until it was too late. The lorry crushed the car and my parents died instantly. I was lucky. At the time I was with my Nan. When I first came to care I wondered why she couldn't look after me but I know now. It's because she was old and couldn't look after me properly. So I got sent to Burnywood.

I remember going to their funeral. I was really upset but it felt good to celebrate their lives and them. I don't mind being in Burnywood. I wish they were still here because then I wouldn't be in care but they can't be. Luckily I have loads of friends here and that makes it better. Some of my friends from before I came here have stopped talking to me though, and that makes me sad.

_Summer's notes: There isn't really much to say here. When you go to care your friends see you in a different way and that makes them do strange things. A lot of them think that because they are your friends they will get teased. I mean I know people tease care kids but I don't think they'd do it to their friends but I wouldn't know. My friends left me alone too._


	6. Chapter 6

Lia's story

People always ask me why I'm so mean to others. Well the truthful answer is: I don't know why. Before I arrived here at Burnywood I was a kind, sensitive person who was friendly and caring and looked out for others. No honestly Summer. Don't look at me like that. But since coming here I made friends with matt first and once he had his claws in me that was it. I was thrown into his world. Matt wasn't the nicest of people and from him I picked up quickly how to upset and hurt people. I don't like being mean and I wish I could make it all right again but now that I've started the others all won't let me stop.

_Summer: Can you get on with it. I've seen your sensitive side before, remember._

Right, yeah, sorry. So anyway I ended up in care because of my mum. My dad died in war. He brought me up in a military way which might have added to the meanness. But mum was asleep when it happened. One morning she wouldn't wake up but she was still breathing. I phoned for an ambulance. I was scared and didn't know what was happening. The paramedics took us to the hospital and I had to wait hours before I was told what was wrong with her. The doctor eventually told me she'd slipped into a coma. It's because she had a brain tumour and the pressure got too much and she couldn't stop it and she just went under. I visit her once a week. She's had no change in the last six years. I don't ever know if she's going to come out of her coma. Luckily because of her coma the brain tumour has stopped attacking. I just want her to get better so I can go and live with her again and get out of here. I also think I should apologise to everyone else but that would take a long time. Maybe I should just get them to read this.

_Summer's notes: Lia I'll show them it don't worry. A brain tumour has to be removed by radiotherapy or chemotherapy. It's a serious illness. I didn't realise Lia had such a hard time and I at least I know I'm never going to see my mum again. She might or she might not. _


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's story

_Summer: Please Alice. Lia did it._

Alright, I'll do it. My name is Alice MacCallan. I'm Scottish. I live in Burnywood. My dad raped my mum but she still had me, but then she left me with him and ran off with her new boyfriend. If you want to know why I'm mean, I've had a bad upbringing. I have an older brother called James. As you can tell already my dad's not very nice. He beat my brother up, almost every night when I was growing up. When my brother turned eighteen he ran away from home taking me with him. James was concerned for my safety with dad. But James was no better than dad. He raped lots of girls and I didn't even realise. However he built up a reputation of what he'd done so when no more girls let him near them he turned on me.

My own brother got me pregnant. I had to have an abortion and I regret it to this day. I was twelve at the time and didn't think I could look after a child but now I wish I'd kept it. She'd be three now. Mind you if I had kept her I wouldn't have been able to stay on the run for as long without getting caught. My dad and brother are now both in prison and I'm stuck here. I'm scared of everyone else. Scared they are going to do what my brother did. It's why I hurt everyone else so that it stops them from hurting me. Is that good enough Summer?

_Summer's notes: yes thank you. I never knew. I never knew she'd had an abortion. It makes sense as to why she doesn't like the little one. I suppose they remind her of what she could have had. But from her own brother? I'm starting to regret doing this, it's painful for them to tell me and for me to listen and read._


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's story

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying them. sorry this chapter is short**

**PurpleRabbit11 - I'm glad you enjoy them and think they are realistic as I didn't know if they would be.**

**Scared of the moonlight - Don't worry about reviewing all of them. I know you read them and I just assume you enjoy them even if you don't review.**

I ran away from home. What is there to say? I hated everyone in my family so I just packed a bag and left.

_Summer: Well if you are not going to provide details I'll just question you. What do you remember from before you ran away? The good things first._

Going to football, playing with my mates, having no cares in the world. Actually my whole world revolved around football. I had football training outside of school on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday with matches on a Sunday while school football training on a Tuesday and Thursday with matches on a Saturday.

_Summer: So you basically played football. So what was so bad that made you leave?_

My parents kept arguing and eventually they stopped caring about me and coming to see me play football. They ignored each other a lot of the time and I had to talk to each parent individually rather than as a pair.

_Summer: What do you miss most about home then?_

The football. I can't play anymore. Mind you I can play for the school team and that's not too bad. In fact we are quite good.

_Summer's notes: I haven't got much to add. I don't know what it's like to have parents arguing. I never knew my dad._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Summer in Burnywood & this story are both set in 2010 at the beginning. Summer in Burnywood then proceeds to 2011 and finally 2012. This one is only set in 2010.**

Alex's story

Hola, me llamo Alex. Soy español. That reads as hello, my name is Alex. I'm Spanish. I now live in Burnywood. I had a happy life in Spain. A caring mum, dad and an older sister. I loved playing games with my older sister. She was called Elizabeth and she was six years older than me. We would play in the sea at the beach near where we would live. It was very enjoyable and I would spend at least an hour there every day. We would play volleyball, go swimming and play Frisbee on the beach. Elizabeth seemed to enjoy it. My mum and dad both worked during the day so they were always home when we got home from school. When I was five though mum and dad had to work late and I think Elizabeth got annoyed with me asking questions and begging her to play with me. I remember her picking me up, putting me in my coat and telling me to get my shoes on while she went upstairs. She came down with a small suitcase. At the time I didn't realise what she was doing, I just thought it was a new game. She took me to the harbour and managed to get us onto a boat which was heading to England. She told me to stay there and be quiet with the suitcase while she went to find some food. The boat left the port and she never returned. I was on my own on a boat heading to England. I sat there and waited and waited and she never returned. I think I fell asleep because I woke up to find lots of people staring at me and speaking in rapid Spanish. I'll write what they said in English rather than Spanish. "What is he doing here? Why is he here? Does anyone know where his family is?" of course I couldn't answer and nobody knew. I was taken off the ship when it arrived in England, they took me to passport control who let me into the country. Since then the care homes I've been in have been trying to get me registered as a British citizen as I have lived here for 6 years now which is more than half my life. And guess what finally came today, my BRITISH PASSPORT AND BRITISH CITIZEN CERTIFICATE. I am finally a British citizen and never have to go back to Spain. I've had contact with my mum and dad but they don't care about me and won't bother trying to get me back so I'm staying here in England. For good.

_Summer's notes: It's great to know you are a British citizen Alex. Though it's not quite that interesting. Trust me I've been one since I was born. I feel sorry for Alex he doesn't even live in the same country as his parents and it was his sister that got rid of him by putting him on a boat. Mind you I can sort of see where she was coming from. He is annoying._

Alex: Hey!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Leo isn't currently in Summer at Burnywood but he will be and he will be Tyler's older brother.**

Tyler and Leo's story

Key: Tyler, **Leo**

**So I was born first and about two years later my little brother was born. I was quite annoyed. I didn't want to share my mum's love with the annoying little pipsqueak that he was.**

Was I cute?

**No you were ugly bro. Anyway our story. We have a similar story to Kitty but you'll have to wait to hear her version. Our mum was a bad drunk. When she got drunk, if she came home and she was still drunk she'd become really violent. Especially to me because I was older. She left you alone Tyler because I tried to stop her.**

Thanks Leo. I appreciate it. I remember you were quite badly beaten. You had a black eye more often than not as well as bruises all over your body. I was actually quite scared that she was going to kill you. Luckily she never did.

**I know. Though I didn't always manage to stop her. Occasionally she beat you up as well and you always came out worse than me. She'd hit you so hard you bled half of the time. I got really scared then and realised that I actually did love you and you weren't as bad as I thought you were.**

Aw thanks bro. Anyway when I was seven mum's liver failed. She'd drunk so much alcohol that her liver developed liver cirrhosis. She died from it. We got sent to live with our Nan for a few years. However we started to play up. I became really jokey and Leo and became really moody. Nan decided that she was getting old and couldn't look after us anymore so she sent us to care.

**Since then I've run away from Burnywood three times. It's starting to annoy Denis. The longest I've managed to stay hidden is five weeks, I'm planning on lasting longer next time.**

Please don't bro. I miss you when you run away.

_Summer's notes: I know all about liver cirrhosis and people dying from it. Mum did. But I wouldn't run away from here. I have too many friends. Plus I want to get to know you Leo so please don't run away. I feel sorry for you though. It's a shame that your Nan couldn't look after you._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so this chapter sort of comes from a person on the site who sent in her ideas for a new character in the story. Again you might have read this one before but again I've added and edited it. Enjoy **

Abby's story

So Summer asked me to tell you my life story, so here goes:

I had four sisters and a brother, Moya, Velika, Denali, Jalila and Darren.

Velika was my twin sister.

When my mum gave birth to my brother, the youngest of us, she died soon after.

Mum's name was Theo.

My brother also died then.

So us girls were left without a mum and dad brought us girls up as well as he could. He looked after us, made sure we had food and a home and clothing. He took us to school every day was always home from work in time to cook dinner. But when I was thirteen he was driving us to school and there was an accident. A car crashed into ours. It was speeding. Dad died instantly. My sister's were all badly in pain. I was shaken but not hurt so I got out to help. It was terrifying and I was so scared I was going to lose all my family there and then. They were rushed to hospital. Moya, Denali and Velika, my twin, died in hospital. Moya had a pierced lung and Denali had a serious head injury. Velika's heart just stopped working soon after being taken into the hospital. Jalila's still alive but she's paralysed from the waist down because of the accident so she's gone to a home for people with disabilities where hopefully she'll gain the use of her legs again. I really miss her. I miss all of them. I promised her when I had to leave her to come here, I'd visit her.

Burnywood's not too bad if you know who to stay out the way of and not annoy. Unfortunately Summer never quite gets the message so we all get dragged into her mess. Jalila's leaving her care home, she got fostered and the rule saying you can't split up siblings means I've got to move on too. I'm going to go and live with my sister again. I can't wait. Well I can. I do like the foster family so much. What do I do Summer?

_Summer's notes: You go and you try to see how it is. Don't just judge them on first impressions and keep an open mind. You and Jalila will be fine. I promise. I feel really sorry Abby now. I always did I mean she's lost most of her family, I know how it feels but this has just pointed it out to me how much she lost compared to mine. I know she'll be fine with the foster family._


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie's story

Why should I answer your questions Summer? I hate you.

_Summer: because I want to know and it will help me know why you hated or still hate me._

Fair enough. I got sent into care because mum had schizophrenia. She couldn't look after herself most of the time let alone me as well. In fact I did most of the looking after. Because of the schizophrenia she would go dazed or go into her own little world. That was fin most of the time but she started hallucinating and hearing voices. It became dangerous. If I left her alone for too long she'd wander off into the wood sand get lost. She'd hear voices in her head telling her to hurt herself of make her do things. Either that or mum thought she was being followed so she would run away to try to get rid of them. They would leave but they'd always come back, more powerful, demanding and dangerous than before, and she'd get lost again and I would have to go and find her. I missed a lot of school just to keep an eye on her. I'd leave the house as late as possible, sneak home at breaks and lunchtime to check she was still at home and if not I'd have to find her and think up some excuse for being late, just because it got too dangerous to leave her on her own so eventually I stopped going to school all together. Loud noises would set her off. If someone knocked on the door mum would break down and cry. It was terrible and distressing. Social services were called when my attendance hit 0 and so they found out what I'd been trying to hide for years... and I got sent here.

_Summer's notes: schizophrenia is a mental disorder which cause auditory hallucinations, paranoia, disorganised speech and thinking and is usually accompanied by the person believing they have a mission to do. Ellie's mum had both the auditory hallucinations and paranoia that she was being followed. People with schizophrenia need special care and it's no wonder Ellie was scared about what would happen if they found out. Her mum would have been referred but Ellie still would have ended up in care._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: so the final one which you may have read but I've edited. Hope you are still enjoying these.**

Kitty's story

I'm doing this as a favour to Summer. I wouldn't usually talk about my past. It's too painful. Literally.

My dad ran away before I was born and my mum got drunk, a lot. Life before I came to care was good though. I had loads of friends, I talked. It was amazing, and fun and enjoyable. I wasn't temperamental then either. I think I've developed that streak from mum though. One night when I was eleven she brought home her 'new' boyfriend. He was a drunk too. I didn't like him. He was tall and butch and just scary. He scared me but mum trusted him so I did to. Mum started leaving him in charge of me when she had to go out of an evening to work. I could have looked after myself. I was eleven after all. By this point I'd persuaded her to stop drinking and she'd listened. But he hadn't. He still drunk a lot and when he'd drink too much he'd get violent. He'd beat me up and lock me in cupboards, then just before mum came home he'd sort out any cuts and come up with a cover story to what happened. I had to go with them. Mum always believed him even when I tried to tell her the truth. When mum started doing all nighters at the hospital, he looked after me and some nights he'd come into my room and... he'd make me do things I didn't want to do and it hurt and I was scared. So scared but he threatened that if I told he'd hurt me more. So I never told anyone.

School worked it out about a year ago soon after I turned twelve. I became inverted, inside myself. They knew I was quiet and I kept flinching when people came near me. They soon worked it out so I got sent here. Alone but safe from everyone else. But that's when I realised if someone touched me I lashed out. I think I've badly hurt three people. One of them being Rick. I am sorry about that Rick.

**Rick: It's ok, you're forgiven. **

I hate it here, Rick's right, it is hell on earth.

**Rick: how do you know I'm right?**

I've read your story and your comments. I don't know what hell's like but I assume it's here.

_Summer's notes: if you two are quite finished. I do wonder about those two sometimes. If you hadn't guessed Kitty was sexually assaulted. If I'd known that maybe I would have understood her better when I first met her. Hell, maybe everyone would understand her better but they don't. And for that I feel annoyed. They really should know but I won't tell them and Kitty won't so I don't know what to do._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please be aware that Mia's story is actually a real life story of someone close to me. The only differences are that the real person's (let's call her Ella) half brother she lives with is actually ten years younger than her and her mum actually died after her 13****th**** birthday and I have not used real names for any of the people mentioned. Please also be aware I have permission from 'Ella' to use her story. This is very heartfelt and may be upsetting to those who read it and it was hard for me to write as ot is close to my heart**

**Hope you enjoy and please review. This was supposed to be the final chapter but I wanted to get this one and the next one out earlier.**

Mia's story

My dad ran away from my mum when he found out mum was pregnant with me. Apparently his mum told him not to stay with mum because she'd be demanding and ask for money constantly and he thought he was too young to have to be committed to a child. Mum never did ask for money but he always sent some money to us, well until he got married and had other children of his own. I've never met my dad or my two half brother and half sister. I would love to, I mean we are related. I know they are called Anna, Liam and James. When dad found out I was in care he contacted social services and got the address for where I live now. We've been writing to each other ever since but I still haven't met my family. I know why he can't foster me. He's got three kids of his own to look after.

So I never knew my dad when I was growing up. It was just mum and me until I was three and mum married my step dad. They had a baby together, another half brother of mine called James. He was five years younger than me. When I was seven and my brother was two my mum got seriously ill with cervical cancer. It was a serious type of cancer that only one case of this type goes through every hospital each year. So out of the whole of England it was a pure coincidence that mum got it.

Mum and Dan, my step-dad, were on holiday in America when mum realised something was wrong. The moment she got back she had it checked out and was told it was cervical cancer. Mum went through chemotherapy for six months. She lost all her hair during that time. She also had two sessions of radiotherapy to make it go away. Well it worked on the cervical cancer but it had spread to the rest of her body.

She no longer had cervical cancer, she had lung and throat cancer. It made it hard for her to breathe. I knew something was wrong when mum had gone in to get the results and I had been told to wait outside. When I was allowed in, I had already guessed what had happened.

"it's terminal isn't it?" I had asked. Mum had nodded and I knew that I didn't have long left with her. They tried everything they could to get it to shrink so that she could live for longer. But they didn't work and she died in a hospice the night after my eighth birthday. I know how Summer feels on her birthday, it really makes you sad knowing they died the day after your birthday.

I tried to live at home with my half brother and step-dad. I really did. I just couldn't cope. Because I wasn't Dan's real child he kept blaming me for mum's death and he took his anger about the death out on me, not Jamie. In the end I couldn't stand it so I asked to be put in care. That day was the day when I met Leo and Tyler. In fact Leo had just been found from his first 'I'm not going into care' runaway schemes.

_Summer's notes: Terminal means that it can't be got rid of and it will bring about the end of a life of someone. Chemotherapy are drugs that are given to try to cure the illness. Radiotherapy involves radioactive products. I know how Mia feels having your parent die the day after your birthday. It totally sucks. Maybe it's why me and her get on so well._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this chapter is done in a sort of interview style**

Saskia, Sadie and Kieran's story

**Saskia: I want nothing to do with this. [Leaves room]**

_Summer: In that case I'll just ask you two. Why are you in care?_

Sadie: Well mum and dad abandoned us with social services...

Kieran: While they go to Canada. They've moved out there to live and work. Apparently it's cheaper and there are more jobs but they didn't want us to have to...

Sadie: Change schools or fly out to Canada! Mind you, I have bever actually flown in a plane before. I'm quite scared of the idea but I would love to.

_Summer: Believe me it's not that exciting Sadie._

Kieran: So anyway social services sent us here so we could all stay at our current schools like our parents wanted.

Sadie: Good thing about that is that we don't have to make new friends or learn the name of new teachers.

_Summer: How long ago was this?_

Sadie and Kieran: Couple of months

Kieran: Since then we've been to the zoo and let the monkeys out...

Sadie: I've got myself a boyfriend...

Kieran: We've celebrated your and Rick's birthday, Summer,

Sadie: We've had a Burnywood Christmas,

Kieran: and celebrated new year and me and Saskia are going to turn 15 in 5 days

_Summer: I know I've got your presents. Why is Saskia so mean?_

Sadie: Well mum and dad promised to take Saskia only with them when they went to Canada.

Kieran: Problem was her passport ran out the day of flying and she couldn't go and she's been bitter about being stuck here ever since.

_Summer: I suppose that makes sense, thanks guys._

_Summer's notes: Well I have to say I can understand why Saskia is mean if she was promised to go to Canada. Being stuck here isn't that fun._


	16. Chapter 16

Joshua's story

I am an OoW. Orphan of war. Both of my parents were soldiers that fought in the war in Afghanistan. In fact I was conceived in Afghanistan on one of their rare days off. Mum and dad were both allowed to leave the army and come back so I could be born but two years later one of them had to return to the war. It was mum that decided to go so dad had to bring me up. He did a good job. But he was missing the army and we were both missing mum, as well as being scared for her.

When I was eight dad got the phone call we had been dreading for six years. Mum was dead. A bomb had gone off and killed mum. I don't know any of the details but it was distressing to know, especially now dad had to go back to replace mum. So I got put into care while he went to fight in the war and make it better for the people in Afghanistan. I've lived at Burnywood ever since.

I never relaxed. I was so scared that dad was going to die as well and three years later Denis go the phone call that my father had died. Dad was awarded a medal for bravery after he had died which I had to go and collect as his closest blood relation. It is my most precious possession, to know that my dad sacrificed his life to save thirteen others. My dad and mum are both heroes and I'm proud to be their son. I just wish they could be as proud of me.

_Summer's notes: I'd be proud too and I'm sure they are proud of you Josh. I feel sorry for him. I might not get along with him but he's like most of us here. He's lost all of his family, just his died through war. Actually did you know since leaving Burnywood Josh has signed up to join the army even after knowing his parents were killed by war. I know he will do great._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This one is quite short as there wasn't much to say or explain.**

Matthew's story

I died. That's why I am in care. Well not literally obviously, I mean I'm still breathing and walking around. Mum attempted to kill me when I was four. She got angry and lost her temper with me. She grabbed my neck to try to teach me a lesson but she grabbed me too hard and didn't realise and she didn't let go. I fainted and ended up in hospital. Mum's in prison for attempted murder of her own son and I'm in care. Since I've been put in care I've been moved from place to place. I spent the longest time period at Burnywood. It was also my last stop before I moved into a flat of my own when I was 16. I miss everyone at Burnywood. There's no one to beat up at my new place. Actually while we are on the topic of beating people up... Come here Summer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Summer's notes: I'm fine, don't worry. I just have a few more bruises to add to my collection. I can see why he's a violent person. I mean he's had a bad upbringing. Your own parents trying to kill you. That can't be easy for a young person to live with. I have to say though I am glad he has moved out of Burnywood. He wasn't the nicest of people._


	18. Chapter 18

Luke's story

I've always been a practical joker, even when I was at home with my parents. It didn't just start because I was in care, no it was the reason for me being sent to care. I would bobby trap the doors, hide things, tie shoelaces together, turn off the hot water while they were having a shower. Thing is my parents didn't like it and decided enough was enough. If I wasn't going to stop like they'd told me about 60 times before they didn't want me anymore.

I remember mum packed my bag and I thought I was just going on holiday. But then she put my bag in the middle of an alleyway and told me to stay there. I trusted her but she never came back to take me away. That's when I realised I'd been thrown out.

I lived on the streets for a while. I got quite good at stealing food and drink from shops as well as finding a place to sleep where you wouldn't be found. Sometimes though I couldn't steal from shops and I had to rummage through bins to try and find food to eat. Usually it made me sick and I realised I was getting thinner and thinner each day.

Then one day I was stealing some bread and I got spotted by a policeman who arrested me and took me to the station. There I met Mike when he was sent to collect me. Mum and dad had reported me as missing but had said they didn't want me back. They were liars.

I'm glad they didn't want me back. I've met Tyler and everyone else here.

_Summer's notes: That's terrible. No child should have to live on the streets because their parents couldn't take a joke. In fact no child who has parents alive should be in care unless like Lia's they are in a coma._

**A/N: This is the last one. So now you all know how all the kids ended up in Burnywood.**


End file.
